The Slytherin's Creed
by RavenQueer95
Summary: "Congratulations, you have been Chosen..." Harry is determined to discover Draco's secret. But when he finds himself magically accepted into a group of the most elite and influential Slytherins at Hogwarts, he discovers a little bit more about Draco than he had originally bargained on. And the Creed Members are NOT happy...
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Slytherin's Creed

**Time: **5th Year, Hogwarts. Not epilogue compatible.

**Characters: **A mix of our OCs and Rowling's original characters.

**Pairings: **Main pairing is Draco/Harry.

**Warnings: **Swearing and other crude language, just because it's fun. As for sexytimes and such… nothing too hectic, but if there is something, I'll let you know.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, my name would be J.K Rowling. And sadly, it's not.

**Author's Note: **Hello there, Hobbits and House Elves! First time FanFic writer here, but don't let that chase you away. We've all got to start somewhere.

The idea for the "Slytherin's Creed" belongs to my lovely and brilliant friend Julia. Any characters that you don't recognise belong to her, and the plot is hers too. So… basically, nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm just the lowly author.

Julia, thank you for putting up with me. I would have gone mental ages ago.

Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun with her characters.

I won't beg for reviews, but… they would be nice. I appreciate criticism, it will only make me a better writer in the end. Also, keep in mind that I don't actually have a BETA. Any mistakes are my fault entirely, and if you spot any, feel free to point them out.

Enjoy!

…

**Slytherin's Creed**

**Prologue – Welcome To The Slytherin's Creed**

_Congratulations. _

_You have been Chosen._

_This means that you have been accepted into a highly elite group of witches and wizards within Hogwarts. From this moment on, you need not associate with those of a tainted, filthy bloodline. You need only speak to those of an honourable ancestry, those whose blood runs pure and clean in their veins – your new brothers and sisters. Walk the halls with your head held high. Remember who you are. Consider yourself part of something bigger, something secret. Consider yourself a part of something revolutionary._

_You are of a higher calibre. You are unique. You are special. You are superior. You always have been. _

_Now, you will be recognised as such. _

_Welcome. _

_We are __**The Slytherin's Creed**__. _


	2. Chapter 1 - The Dragon's Dream

**Chapter One – The Dragon's Dream**

**Draco Malfoy**

_**I don't understand. **_

_**She's standing in the middle of our entrance hall, wide-eyed and shaking. Father brought her here through side-along apparition, and now she's clinging to his arm and he's trying to comfort her, but it's as if he doesn't know how. **_

"_**Draco," he says suddenly, looking up at me, his eyes pleading. "Just… take her up to your room. I have some business to attend to."**_

"_**Who is she?"**_

"_**Take her upstairs, Draco."**_

"_**But Father…"**_

"_**Do as I say!" **_

_**I know I cannot argue. "Fine. Come with me."**_

_**Somehow, she manages to follow me upstairs. **_

"_**Why are you here?" I ask.**_

"_**I don't know," she whispers, running a hand through her tousled raven hair. "My aunt Sera is missing. Your father found me and told me to come with him." For a moment, it looks as if she might burst into tears. But barely a second later, the look vanishes and her face hardens, her grey eyes becoming cold and emotionless once again. **_

"_**Do you live with your aunt?**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**What about your parents?"**_

"_**Dead." **_

"_**Oh. I'm, uh… I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's alright." Her expression softens slightly as her eyes meet mine and she walks over to sit beside me on the bed. I decide to break the silence first. **_

"_**I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy."**_

"_**I'm Rose. Rose Stone."**_

_**Suddenly, everything begins to spin, and I see a flash of emerald green…**_

"Oi, Malfoy! Wake the hell up!"

I crack one eye open and glare at the owner of the voice. I should have the bastard thrown in the dungeons for waking me up in such an insolent manner. Does the name "Malfoy" mean nothing in this world? I close my eyes again and burrow deeper into the sofa. "Mmm, go 'way. Wan' sleep," I mumble, immediately cursing my own stupidity. Burrowing and mumbling? Real classy, Draco.

The boy standing over me laughs as I pull a sofa cushion over my head and turn over. "You can't sleep now. Get up before I sit on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

In reply, he begins to jab me roughly in the side with what I assume is his wand. "Try me."

"Ouch! Haven't you ever read the school motto?"

"I'm not tickling you, dragon-boy. School motto can go jump in the lake." Leaning closer, he suddenly hisses, "Creed meeting in 20 minutes, or have you conveniently forgotten? Wake up!"

"Wha…?" Oh hell! My eyes snap open and I jump to my feet, head pounding. "Shit! Why didn't you just say so?" I grumble, looking around groggily for my wand.

"Well, why the hell were you asleep in the first place? Taking a nap before dinner, Drakey? You're an idiot." Blaze Ruin laughs as he falls on to the abandoned sofa, lazily stretching himself out in my place. "But we already knew that, didn't we?"

"Shut up Blaze, before I rearrange your face."

"I just saved your arse, Malfoy. Rearranging my face is hardly the way to thank me."

"Thank you for what? Disturbing my sleep or insulting me?"

"Insulting you, of course. Your ego needs to be taken down a notch every once in a while. You're welcome."

I roll my eyes in reply. What an arse. If it weren't for his self-appointed title of My Best Mate, I'd hex him into next week Thursday. Running my fingers through my hair, attempting to straighten it out, I ask, "Where's Rose, anyway?"

"Inside already. She's the one who sent me to find you. She said, and I quote: 'If he's late, I swear to God, I am going to rip off his…'"

I shudder and cut in. "I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence."

"Wise choice. It was pretty gruesome. But I guess that's normal for her." Blaze grins. "To be honest, I don't understand why you're both Creed Leaders. She seems to be doing a fine job of running the place on her own."

I glare daggers at his head and reach over the coffee table to grab my Transfiguration textbook. One of these days, I am going to turn Blaze into something horrible – a toad, maybe. Or a slug. Or a pair of Snape's greasy socks.

"Hey, speaking of Rose, what were you dreaming about? You kept mumbling her name."

"I did?" I look up at Blaze to see his eyebrows raised in a very suggestive manner. "Oh God, get your mind out of the gutter! I was dreaming about… about the night she arrived at Malfoy Manor."

His face falls. "What?"

"It was just like I remember it."

"But why would you be dreaming about it now?"

"I don't know. Do you think it means something?"

Blaze narrows his eyes in thought. "Maybe. You know what I think it means?"

"What?"

"It means we should hurry up and get ourselves into that meeting, because I reckon she was dead serious about ripping off your…"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. No need to finish that sentence," I interrupt him again, my strange dream forgotten for the moment. Glancing around the Common Room to make sure we're alone, Blaze and I turn and hurry towards an empty wall alongside the fire place.

As we get closer, the wall begins to shimmer, and a few moments later, the faint outline of a door begins to appear. In a fancy, curling script, the words "Richly Resented" materialise above the doorway, intricate designs carving themselves into the polished-wood, finally finishing with an emerald green doorknob. I push the door open and stride purposefully down the stairs, only to find myself right in the middle of a war zone.

Holy…

The pressure in the room is so thick I'm surprised I can still breathe through it. I find myself immediately annoyed – there's tension in the room and I'm not the cause of it. How disappointing.

Half the Creed Members are screaming at each other, wands at the ready. The other half are standing around, looking slightly dazed and really bloody confused, and I catch sight of Zara on one side of the room, her face streaked with tears. She's standing behind Scarlet, who seems to be in the middle of a heated argument with Dameion and Lila Bain. In another corner, James and October are at each other's throats – not that that's anything new.

"Ah, home sweet home," I sigh. Standing at the foot of the stairs, I try and make sense of the various screaming matches taking place in the Creed Common, but they're all shrieking like bloody banshees, and I can't hear much apart from the occasional swear word.

"…dare blame this on Zara! You have no right, Dameion!"

"What? Are you insane? It's her fault! She…"

"…just shut the hell up! Nobody asked for your…"

"…always such a bloody prick, James!"

"…it was your sodding job to…"

Finally, my eyes find Rose in the crowd. She's standing near the back of the Creed Common, and… oh shit, she looks pissed. More pissed than usual, and that's saying something. What the hell is going on in here?

Blaze is now at my side, and I see him raise his wand. There's a sound like a gunshot, and everybody falls silent. Blaze lowers his wand and blows on the end, before placing it back inside his robes.

"You've been watching too many Muggle Western films," I mutter, before looking out at the Common again. Everybody is now staring at us, their eyes wide and fearful. Everybody except… Rose. She's looking at the ground… no, pointing her wand at the ground.

Pointing her wand at _somebody_ on the ground.

My eyes rest on the man she's about to curse, and…

"Oh shit," I whisper.

Rose looks up at me.

"Draco, how nice of you to join us," she says, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Perhaps you can shed some light on this _fucking interesting_ situation."


	3. Chapter 2 - Roses Are Red

**Chapter Two – Roses Are Red**

**Rose Stone**

I have a reputation to uphold.

People 'round here are always talking. And I'm the one piece of gossip that never gets old. Year in and year out, the wicked tale of Rose Blair Stone is told to unsuspecting First Years. This story doesn't start with "once upon a time". There are no princesses or castles or singing woodland creatures. There is no happy ending.

You see, they call me the Daughter of the Devil, the sadistic spawn of Satan. They say my blood runs black and heavy in my veins, like a vat of boiling tar, and my eyes are the windows to the fiery depths of Hell. It's been said that I steal away to the Forbidden Forest at midnight to gather the rare herbs I need to brew my devil-poison. A few drops of that in your morning tea and you'll be dead before the owls have delivered your post. At least, that's what the rumours say.

And hey, who am I to prove rumour wrong? I keep them guessing. It's exciting. Hissing the name "Lucifer" under my breath when I see a group of First Years in the corridor doesn't hurt either.

Alright, I'll admit it: I don't just light the match. I'm the fucking gasoline.

I gaze thoughtfully at my reflection in the mirror and smirk. Oh yes, I know what they say about me, and I love it. The terrified admiration I see in their eyes is like a drug: it leaves me flying high for a week. I can practically smell their fear. Knowing they're afraid of me is such a beautiful thing.

I own this school. Even the teachers are wary of me. They probably thought I'd be easy to handle: the poor little orphan girl, abandoned by her only living relative, entirely alone in the world. They thought I'd need guidance and love. They thought I'd feel the need to prove myself and be an intelligent, hard-working student. Oh, how wrong they were.

Intelligent, yes. Hard-working, perhaps. I'm driven. If I want something, I will get it, come hell or high water. But guidance? Love? I don't need that. I fly solo. I make my own way through. The day Rose Stone asks for help will be the day… well, it hardly matters. That day will never come.

I pull my long, dark hair away from my face and tie it back. Reaching for my make-up bag, I apply a thick line of eyeliner around each eye and stain my lips blood-red. It's more make-up than school regulations would normally allow, but I do have an image to protect. Daughter of the devil, remember?

Oh, if only Sera could see me now… Bloody bitch. She never did think I would amount to much. But I proved her wrong. What I wouldn't give to slap that smug grin off her…

A sudden knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

God, can't these sodding Creed members give me a moment of peace?

"Enter, if you must," I sigh, casting one last glance at my reflection before turning towards the door. It slowly opens and Zara Brookes appears, followed closely by October Batanum. Oh, how unfortunate. I raise an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

"S-sorry to disturb, Rose. We just, uh, have a b-bit of a problem," Zara stutters, her eyes on the ground.

"Well, spit it out then. I haven't got all day. Places to see, people to do, you know."

"Um, it's like this… you see, we d-didn't know w-what to do, it's just that… well, you see… Rose, we're really sorry! But h-he could see the door, and I didn't… I didn't know what to do… gosh, it's all just one big m-mess now…"

"Zara!" I snap, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. Gods, I can feel a migraine coming on. Listening to Zara's insufferable prattling often has that effect on me. "Will you get to the sodding point?"

"Um…" Zara's voice wavers at my outburst and her face turns scarlet. But she composes herself quickly and somehow manages to stutter out the rest of her story.

As she speaks, I carefully keep my facial expression blank, but inside, I find myself overcome by…

What's the word? Hmm… oh yes.

_Pure fucking horror_.

This cannot be happening. It's not happening. I'm dreaming. That's it, I must be dreaming. I let my eyes flick over to October's face, praying that they'll confess to playing some sick practical joke on me… and oh, Salazar help us, they're serious. They're honest-to-God serious. But it's impossible! Completely insane! Shit, this can't be happening! I mean… _him_, out of all people?

This isn't a dream. It's a nightmare.

Eventually, Zara's voice fades out, and she stands awkwardly in front of me, wringing her hands and watching my face warily for any signs of the impending explosion. But I force myself to take a deep breath and turn my attention to October. "It's true? All of it?" I ask, still half-hoping that Zara was exaggerating. She is a little dramatic at times; maybe this is all one big misunderstanding… and then October nods. I feel the blood drain from my face.

"I need a drink."

I sink down into an armchair and close my eyes for a moment. Control yourself, Rose. No need to get angry… yet. There must be an easy way out of this. And if there isn't, well… save your rage for somebody who deserves it.

I take another deep breath. "How did he get in?"

"He… he walked in, Rose."

"He walked in? He just… walked in?" I repeat incredulously.

"Yes. H-he must've seen the door."

"That's impossible. Only Creed Members can see the door."

"Someone obviously let him in," October says, breaking her silence.

"Nobody did, I s-swear. He just walked in. I s-saw it." Zara's eyes suddenly fill with tears, and she hastily brushes them away with the back of her hand. "They… they all think I let him in, Rose."

"Can you blame them?" October snaps. "You were the only one there."

"I didn't do it, October! Why doesn't anybody believe me?"

I look back at Zara. "Look, everybody knows that you talk to people outside the Creed… it does seem a little suspicious."

"But I swear I d-didn't!" Zara's voice betrays the fact that she's on the verge of tears again.

Closing my eyes again, I ask, "Where is he now?"

"In Creed Common. Dameion and Lila are watching him," October replies.

I nod. "October, leave us." She quickly exits the room, and I stand up. "You're sure you didn't do it, Zara?"

"Of course not! Why would I?"

I pride myself on my ability to know when someone is lying to me. I wouldn't be where I am today without it. And after all, she's right. What possible reason would she have for letting _him _into our Common Room?

"Alright, I believe you."

"Thank God. Wh-what happens now, Rose?" Zara asks, visibly relieved.

I turn towards the door. "Simple, my dear Zara. He dies."

Pushing my door open, I enter the Creed Common Room to survey the damage.

James and October are bickering in the corner again. Scarlet is watching the fight from her bedroom door, and Zara immediately rushes over to her. Rodriguez and Evan are leaning against the table, having a whispered conversation. Lila and Dameion are standing at either end of the sofa in the centre of the room, and sitting nervously between them…

"You," I spit, automatically reaching for my wand.

"You," he counters, narrowing his eyes. He stands up, but doesn't draw his wand. A moment later, I realise it's because he doesn't have it: Lila is twirling it lazily between her long, slender fingers. Clever girl.

"Disarm your enemies immediately. Never let them gain the upper-hand," Lila drawls, smirking down at our uninvited guest. I hold out my hand, and she tosses the wand in my direction. I catch it and turn back to the intruder, but it's too late. He's already moving towards me, obviously trying to catch me off-guard and steal his wand back. Idiot.

"Stupefy!" He somehow manages to dodge the spell, but a moment later, he slips on the rug and finds himself sprawled on his back. Aiming my wand at his head, I laugh. "Stupid boy. Nobody plays games with Rose Stone and gets away with it."

His face goes white. He's afraid. Brilliant.

Keeping my wand aimed directly between his eyes, I ask, "How did you get in here?"

James interrupts. "I'll tell you how he got in here. Zara let him in!"

"I didn't! I swear I d-didn't!" Zara protests, a note of panic creeping into her voice.

"Oi, leave her alone, James. She didn't do it, alright?" Scarlet wraps an arm protectively around Zara's waist. "Go pick on someone your own size, you arse."

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I said, leave her alone!"

A minute later, Creed Common is in an uproar, and I can barely catch a word of it. James' horrible temper will be the death of us all. Salazar fucking help me, where is Draco?

"…dare blame this on Zara! You have no right…"

"…it's her fault! She…"

"God, will you all just shut up?"

"…you're always such a prick, James!"

"…it was your job to make sure…"

A loud bang suddenly echoes through the room, and everyone falls silent. I don't look up. I know who it is. About bloody time, too.

"Oh shit," he says.

I glance up at him. "Draco, how nice of you to join us. Perhaps you can shed some light on this _fucking interesting_ situation."

I smile sweetly at him, and his eyes go wide. Oh yes, he knows that somebody is going to die tonight.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Hero's Mistake

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that I've been updating so slowly! Life is a bit hectic at the moment.

**Chapter Three – The Hero's Mistake**

**Harry Potter**

I don't go looking for trouble, really.

It just has a nasty way of finding me… all the time. I'm forever taking the blame for something that I didn't want to do. I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So when I ended up in the Slytherin Common Room, you've got to believe me when I say that I really, _really_ didn't want to be there.

…

"Honestly, trying to pull a move like that in the middle of the match? No wonder they lost. It's a real shame though, they could've…"

Sliding into an empty spot at the table, I nod and pretend to listen as Ron as prattles on about last week's Quidditch match again. I don't really need to pay attention: I've heard about the match several times already, in excruciating detail. Every fumble, every goal, every injury… I allow his voice to fade out as my eyes quickly scan the Great Hall, looking for that signature splash of platinum-blonde hair.

No, he's definitely not here.

Am I the only one who notices these sudden disappearances? But no, surely his friends have noticed too. One moment he's here, and the next, he's Missing-In-Action for hours at a time. Where does he go? He's up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is.

I'm not obsessed with Draco Malfoy.

I'm not.

I just want to get into his Common Room and find out what he's doing…

With a sudden jolt, I realise that Ron has stopped speaking. I clear my throat. "What?" I ask, innocently reaching across the table for a sandwich.

"Looking for the ferret again, are we?"

"No! 'Course not. Pass the salt, will you?" Oh bollocks. Don't blush, Harry, don't blush, don't blush, for the love of all things pure and good and holy, please don't blush…

Ron rolls his eyes. "You _are_ looking for him! Bloody hell, mate, this isn't natural."

"No, I was just… wondering where he's disappeared to this time, that's all. Anyway, better hurry up. Hermione said something about studying…"

"Oh, come off it, Harry. You're obsessed with Malfoy and you know it. It's creepy and unnatural and… ugh, it's _Malfoy_. You're mental!" His face contorts into a grimace. "Just let it go. Where he goes and what he does is his business."

I sigh, suddenly irritated. "I can't let it go! He's up to something. I know it. Besides, nothing wrong with a bit of healthy curiosity, that's what Hermione always says."

"'Course not," Ron says through a mouthful of chicken. "But this is what they call an 'unhealthy obsession'."

"Healthy curiosity!"

Ron raises an eyebrow. "Obsession."

"I am not obsessed with Malfoy!"

"You are. And I worry about you, mate."

"Ron, he disappears for hours at a time, almost every day. How do you explain that? Hell, he's a Malfoy, for crying out loud! They're always up to something. The day the Malfoys sit at home and do nothing will be the day that the Giant Squid invites us all for tea and crumpets down by the lake. I'm going to find out what he's doing. Today."

Ron snorts. "The Giant Squid eating crumpets, now that would be a sight… wait, today? What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Taking a breath to steady my nerves, I quickly make my exit from the Great Hall before he has time to stop me.

Nothing but a healthy curiosity. That's all.

But as I make my way through the halls and down to the dungeons, I can feel doubt trickling into my mind. I know I have to do this, and finally put my obsess… I mean, my curiosity to rest. I have to know what he's up to. I just hope I don't get myself killed in the process. Stopping behind a suit of armour for a moment, I pull my invisibility cloak out from inside my robes and throw it over my head, then continue on my way.

No turning back now, Harry.

…

"Draco, how nice of you to join us. Perhaps you can shed some light on this _fucking interesting_ situation."

The room is silent as the grave. Malfoy stands frozen at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes locked on mine, and I watch as a hundred different emotions flit across his face: anger, confusion, annoyance, and something else that I can't quite place. He seems paler than usual. Suddenly taking a step forward and breaking the stare, he snaps, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Well, shit, I don't know, Draco. Why don't you ask him?" Rose quips.

"Oh, shut it. Potter, what the fuck are you doing in our Common Room?" He takes another step towards me, slowly and deliberately.

My heart is racing and I frantically try to think of something to say, but I draw a blank. Eventually, I manage to stutter, "Um… oh, is this your Common Room? Terribly sorry. I'll, uh, just be going then, shall I?" Oh Gods, that was smooth.

"Don't play games with us, Potter. How did you get in here?"

Shit. "I, uh… I walked through the door." That much is true, at least.

I don't have time to run as Malfoy takes the next few steps towards me, and suddenly, he has the front of my robes clenched in his fist and his wand stabbing harshly into my throat. "I thought I told you not to play games!" he growls, almost lifting me right off the ground. I've never realised before just how intimidating Draco Malfoy can be. I can see the anger flashing in his eyes. His wand feels hot under my jaw. Oh shit, I'm dead. "I'm n-not playing games, Mal…"

"Stop, he's telling the truth!" I hear a voice say from somewhere on my right and breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, someone on my side.

Malfoy pauses, and after a minute, he shoves me roughly to the floor. "Don't get too comfortable. You're not off the hook yet, Potter."

"I'm serious, Draco. He just walked in. We saw it." A girl with long blonde hair steps forward and her blue eyes meet mine for just a second before she turns her attention back to Malfoy.

"How the hell would he have just walked in? You know as well as I do that it's impossible, Scarlet."

Blaze speaks up from the stairway. "Obliviate him. Now."

"Wait." Draco holds up a hand. "Not yet. We need to interrogate him first. Find out who let him in." His eyes flick over to a girl I recognise as Zara Brookes.

She buries her face in her hands and begins to sob again, and Scarlet rushes back to comfort her, glaring at Draco. "It wasn't her! Get that into your heads!"

James swears loudly. "Fuck, I don't even care who did it anymore! Blaze is right. Obliviate him!"

"We will, James. After we question him. We'll use torture if we must."

Rose cuts in. "Oh no, torture is inevitable."

I clear my throat. "I, uh, suppose I don't really have much say in the matter?"

"Not really, no." Draco turns to a girl I recognise as Lila Bain. "Watch him. I need to have a word with Rose." Lila nods in response and Draco follows Rose into another room, slamming the door behind him. The room falls into complete silence once more. Everyone in the room is watching me and I stare blankly at the floor, waiting for something to happen. I'm still sprawled on the ground where Malfoy shoved me, but I don't want to risk standing up. Finally, Lila breaks the silence.

"Well, well, well… the great Harry Potter in our Common Room. Did you ever think you'd live to see this day, Dameion?"

"Oh no, never. What an _honour_ it is to have you here, Mr. Potter." Dameion bows theatrically in my direction. "Do let us know if there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable. Can we get you some water? Pumpkin juice?"

"Perhaps a nice bowl of hot soup," Lila adds.

Dameion grins. "Or a kick in the head, we can definitely arrange that."

"Poor pathetic Potter, always getting into trouble. Where are all your little friends now? Do they know you're here? Are they coming to rescue you?"

I lower my gaze to the floor again and Lila cackles. "They _don't_ know you're here, do they? Oh, this is just too perfect."

"Leave him alone. He'll have a hard enough time when Rose gets her hands on him."

Lila sighs, exasperated. "Shut up, Evan, you're such a spoil sport."

"Yeah, we're just having some fun. Isn't that right, Potty?"

Evan rolls his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love torturing Gryffin-dorks as much as the next guy. But don't piss him off, alright? He might refuse to talk later."

"Nothing a good old Cruciatus can't fix," Dameion replies cheerfully, but he grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet anyway. "Fine. Go sit on the sofa like a good little Potty, and don't give us any trouble. Got it?" Fighting the urge to punch him in the face, I stumble towards the chair and do as I'm told. I know breaking the bastard's nose won't help my situation, but Merlin knows I'm dying to.

Slowly, they all get tired of watching me and go about their own business instead. Zara and Scarlet disappear into a room behind me while Evan and another boy begin a game of chess in the corner. October wanders over to a bookshelf and begins skimming through various titles, finally deciding on one and settling down to read it. Only Lila and Dameion remain, never taking their eyes off me.

Just my luck. I sneak into the dungeons in an attempt to find out what Malfoy's up to, and end up being held captive by a group of Slytherins who wish to cause me permanent bodily harm. And I'm no closer to finding out Draco's secret.

Fuck. I really, _really _don't want to be here.

…


	5. Chapter 4 - Secret of the Snakes

**Author's Note:** Uploading this a lot sooner than I had originally planned. But the next chapter might not be up for quite some time – my IGCSE exams are lurking on the horizon. Yikes! Anyway, reviews and chocolate are always appreciated. And if any of you would like to leave Emma Watson on my doorstep, that would be great too. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four – Secret of the Snakes**

**Draco Malfoy**

_Harry fucking Potter._

I've never given much thought to religion. The idea of an all-knowing God playing Puppet Master with my life has never appealed to me, I suppose. But if something really is out there, it _hates_ me. Honestly, out of all the low-life half-blooded scum-bag wizards that could have found their way into our Creed Common Room, it had to be _Harry fucking Potter_.

Everyone knows that outsiders don't just walk into the Slytherin Common Room. The other Houses are different. Friends visit friends, passwords are handed out freely. Not here, not in Slytherin. You don't just walk in. Or, at least, you don't if you value your life and sanity.

Walking into Creed Common… that's a different story entirely. Because it's never been done. The Creed is protected by ancient magic that none of us can even begin to comprehend. There are no passwords – none that can be spoken. Entry is gained through blood. You have to be _somebody_. You have to be _accepted_.

If you aren't, you don't get in. Simple as that.

Some of us have toyed with the idea of letting people in. What if a non-member followed us through the door? Could they get in? We're not sure. We're not stupid enough to try. Magic like this is not a force to be reckoned with – for all we know, if a non-member attempted to walk through the door, we would be wiping wizard-guts off the walls for months.

Rose is pacing from one end of her room to the other, and I'm perched on the edge of her bed. I know better than to say anything, so I sit quietly and wait for her to speak first. All the anger I felt towards Potter a few minutes ago has disappeared, leaving confusion and unease in its place.

I can feel it in the air too. The magic around me is so intensified, I can almost taste it. The Creed is preparing for… for what? A war? Possibly. A truce? Never. The fact remains that Potter shouldn't be here. Something has gone terribly, terribly wrong.

After several long minutes of silence, Rose suddenly stops.

"_Harry fucking Potter!"_ she spits, spinning around to face me.

"My thoughts exactly."

"When Zara told me, I honestly thought she was joking. But he's there, isn't he? There's no denying it now! Gods, what are we going to do?" She begins pacing the room again. "Sure, he's the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore's trophy and all that heroic shit. But he's a blood traitor! A Gryffindor! A disgrace to everything we stand for! And he just walked into our Common Room like he owns the place!"

"But he doesn't own the place," I remind her. "He's afraid of us. We have the power here, Rose."

"Not for long. What if his friends come after him?"

"They won't. I'm confident that they don't know where he is, and the Slytherin Common Rooms are hardly the first place they'll look when they discover him missing."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because if I know Potter, and I do, he was playing the hero again. Trying to uncover one of our dastardly Slytherin plots, no doubt. He wouldn't have told a soul."

This earns me a half-smile and seems to calm her down a bit. She takes a breath and collapses on to the bed beside me, letting her head drop into her hands. I half-expect her to start crying, but her next words are dull and emotionless.

"How did this happen, Draco?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't."

She sighs. "I believe Zara. She didn't let him in."

"I know. But there's no one else who would compromise the Creed like that."

We sit in silence for a few moments, and suddenly, Rose laughs. "You know, Salazar must be turning in his grave right about now."

I clear my throat as a dangerous thought occurs to me. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless Salazar…_ wanted _Potter to be here."

She raises her head to look at me, her eyes wide. "Surely you're not suggesting what I _think _you're suggesting, Draco."

"Unfortunately, I am."

"But… he's a half-blood! A Gryffindor! It's not possible!"

"He's here, isn't he? How else do you explain that?"

"I… can't," she reluctantly admits.

"Exactly. Face it, Rose…"

"Shut up, Draco. I need to think."

"Careful, don't hurt yourself, darling."

That comment earns me a scowl that could curdle milk and make a baby cry. For the next few minutes, the room is silent again. I step towards the fireplace and allow Rose to cool down.

There is a reason that non-members aren't allowed in – the Slytherin's Creed is a secret. No one knows we exist. Of course, people gossip. But that's all it is: gossip. They can't prove a thing.

Trust Potter to walk in here and fuck everything up.

…

I follow Rose back out into the Common Room. After another half hour of screaming and name-calling and threatening Potter with every curse imaginable, she agreed to calm down and talk to the rest of the Creed. Everyone has a right to know what's going on… everyone, including Scarface.

Rose silently makes her way to her seat at the table and October looks up from a book she's reading. "Emergency meeting," I say to her as I take my place across from Rose. She nods and goes off to find the rest of the Creed members. I turn my attention to Potter. He's seated on the edge of the sofa, fiddling with a loose thread on his robes.

"And? Have you decided what to do with me yet?" he asks, sitting up a bit straighter and trying to show that he isn't afraid of me. How very _Gryffindor_ of him.

"Sadly, yes. Come," I say, indicating a chair on my left. "This meeting involves you too. Don't ask, just sit." Potter narrows his eyes at me, but does what he's told nevertheless.

"And if you can get through the next hour without irritating the hell out of me, we might even let you return to your House alive," Rose adds.

All the Creed members are now seated, and I nod at Rose to begin.

"I hereby call this meeting of The Slytherin's Creed to order. Now, before you…"

"Why is he still here?" Evan interrupts.

"We'll explain that in a moment, but none of you are going to like it. So I'm going to ask that you all shut up and just listen for the next ten minutes. Are we clear?"

There's a murmur of assent from around the table, and Rose hesitates, trying to steady her nerves. To anybody else, she seems calm, collected, and terrifying as always. But I know her too well – her shoulders are tensed and her fingers are tapping out a beat on the side of her leg. She's completely on edge. She knows nobody will react well to this sudden new development, and she's angry. I don't blame them. I don't blame her. I take a deep breath and carry on where Rose left off.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed, there are twelve seats at the table tonight."

"There are always twelve seats, Malfoy," Scarlet says, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but tonight, all twelve seats are filled."

"That's because our _favourite_ little Gryffindor has invaded the common room," Dameion drawls, leaning back in his chair. "Get to the point, will you?"

"My point has already been made. All twelve seats have been filled…"

"Yes, but…"

"_Permanently_."

I'm overcome by a horrible urge to laugh as, one by one, their mouths fall open in horror. Only Potter is unaffected, looking around the table as if we've all gone mad.

Rodríguez Montague is the first to recover. "No," he says, shaking his head. "Where's your proof?"

Suddenly, as if Salazar Slytherin himself had been listening to the conversation, a dark green envelope materialises in the air above us, and floats towards Potter before landing carefully in front of him. None of us need to take a closer look – we've all seen that envelope before.

The Creed Members are gaping at Potter as if he's sprouted an extra head. Potter shifts uncomfortably in his seat for a few moments, before turning his attention to the envelope before him. He slowly reaches out and picks it up.

"It's got my name on it," he says, stupidly.

I roll my eyes. "Of course it does, you idiot. Open it."

He carefully breaks the seal and slides a thin sheet of paper out of the envelope. I can almost see his mind racing as he reads the message printed on the page, fitting pieces together, trying to make sense of it all. I know the words off by heart – I can still remember the day I received mine.

"_**Congratulations. **_

_**You have been Chosen.**_

_**This means that you have been accepted into a highly elite group of witches and wizards within Hogwarts. From this moment on, you need not associate with those of a tainted, filthy bloodline. You need only speak to those of an honourable ancestry, those whose blood runs pure and clean in their veins – your new brothers and sisters. Walk the halls with your head held high. Remember who you are. Consider yourself part of something bigger, something secret. Consider yourself a part of something revolutionary…**_**"**

After reading through the letter a couple of times, Potter slowly looks up at me. Suddenly, the realisation hits me. This is really happening.

From the other end of the table, Rose sighs and says, "Harry Potter, welcome to The Slytherin's Creed."

…

"Let me get this straight… the Creed was founded by Salazar Slytherin himself? And you bastards have managed to keep it a secret for hundreds of years?" Harry shakes his head. "This is crazy."

Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I sigh. This is going to be a long night. Everything needs to be explained to him, but I don't want to overload the poor little Gryffin-dork with information. His head might explode… then again, perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

After our little announcement, Rose and I sent the rest of the Creed to their rooms to calm down and digest the information. Now, we have the delightful task of answering all Potter's questions. He seems to have enough to keep us busy all year.

We're back in Rose's bedroom, away from prying eyes and ears. Rose is perched in front of her mirror, fiddling with her hair. I lean against the door and cross my arms over my chest as Potter begins to pace the room. Seems he and Rose have something in common – between them, the carpet probably won't last much longer.

"I just don't understand," he exclaims. "You've actually kept this a secret!"

"Yes, Potter, we've kept it a secret. Unlike you, we don't feel the need to splash our lives across the front page of the Prophet every second week."

Potter turns on his heel and snaps, "You think I want them to write about me? It's not my…"

I cut in. "Oh yes, poor baby. Must be so hard to be a celebrity."

"Shut up, Malfoy," he snarls, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Make me," I smirk, not being able to resist winding him up a bit.

Before we can go any further, Rose speaks up. "Shut the fuck up, would you? I don't have the time for this." She turns in her seat. "Alright Potter, I've changed my mind. I'm not in the mood for your pathetic questions. Draco and I need time to think, so you're free to go. Be back here next week Saturday, straight after breakfast, and I'll get someone else to fill you in. Got it? Brilliant. Goodbye."

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" Potter snaps, taking a step towards her. Oh hell, he should not have done that. I feel a small stab of pity for him, which is quickly overshadowed by amusement. This should be interesting.

Rose slowly gets to her feet and cocks her head to the side. "Why? Oh dear, it seems we haven't yet been properly introduced, Mr Potter. Hello. My name is Rose Stone, and this is my kingdom." Her tone is icy and clipped. She begins to move towards him, never taking her eyes off his. "You are now in my territory, Scarhead. Here, I make the rules. And either you obey them, or I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again."

To Potter's credit, he stands his ground fairly well. His hands are shaking slightly, but other than that, you would think he wasn't afraid of Rose. But of course he is. Everyone is afraid of Rose.

Even the Devil is afraid of Rose.

Potter clears his throat awkwardly and stammers, "And what… what are the rules?"

Rose smiles coldly at him. "Rule number one: always obey your Creed Leaders."

She waits for him to nod, then continues. "Rule number two: don't tell any of your idiotic friends about the Creed, or you will regret it. And so will they." I watch as the colour drains from Potter's face, and I almost feel a bit sorry for him. Almost.

"And rule number three," she says, grabbing the front of his robes and shoving him roughly out the door, "Don't fuck this up." With that, she slams the door in his face.

"So," I say, after a moment. "That went well."

Rose quirks an eyebrow at me. "Glad you think so."

"Of course it did," I smirk. "You didn't kill him. I would consider it a success."

"Don't speak too soon. I would like nothing more than to permanently wipe that stupid, cocky expression off his face."

"Oh really?" I grin as a walk over to the door that joins our two bedrooms. "Admit it, you secretly think he's cute." Laughing, I quickly duck through the door, shutting it behind me before I get a face full of pillow. I know I'll pay for that tomorrow.

But cute or not, something tells me that if Potter doesn't play by Rose's rules, he and his cocky expression won't live to see next Saturday.

Stupid git. Always fucking everything up.

…


	6. Chapter 5 - Set in Stone

**Author's note: **Hello all you beautiful people! I am so, so, so sorry for the delay. The holidays were hectic, school has been crazy, and this chapter needed quite a lot of editing. I'm co-writing this with a friend of mine, so we have to spend lots of time going over the tiny details. Thanks for your patience, and your reviews! I've started school again which, unfortunately, means less time to write. But I promise I won't give up on this story, so just hang tight and pester me if you think I'm taking too long to update. Nice long chapter this time – enjoy!

**Chapter Five – Set in Stone**

**- Rose Stone**

"Rise and shine, princess!"

"Go away, Blaze," I mumble into my pillow. The Creed Members are under strict instructions not to wake me up on a Saturday morning unless someone is dead or dying. Blaze obviously feels that he is the exception to this rule. Bastard.

"Have you forgotten what today is? The Chosen One has arrived and I don't think you should keep him waiting. He is Hogwarts royalty after all..."

"Oh, what joyous news," I groan.

"We're all heading to Hogsmeade for the day, Scarlet and Zara are staying here. Have fun!" I hear Blaze chuckle and leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

Oh Salazar help us, he's here. I was hoping he wouldn't show up.

It has been exactly one week since Harry Potter waltzed in and turned our entire system upside down. I've examined the situation from every possible angle, and there's no way around it. Whether I fucking like it or not, he is the final member of the Slytherin's Creed.

I pause and stifle a yawn. Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Let's try and find the bright side to all this. He _is_ the Boy Who Lived, after all. He must have _some_ talent. Maybe he'll be an asset to The Creed. He is practically worshipped at this school...

Ah, fuck.

No, I decide. There is no bright side to this. He'll have an ego just as big as Draco's, and that means he'll be an irritating, loud-mouthed twat with no respect for anybody but himself.

I groan again and drag myself out of bed to prepare for the day ahead. Salazar, give me strength, I know I'm going to need it.

When I enter Creed Common, Potter is perched on the armrest of our Slytherin-green sofa. He immediately stands and clears his throat awkwardly.

"Uh… hello. I'm here."

"Yes, I can see that. Thanks ever so much," I say, rolling my eyes and striding over to Zara's bedroom door. Knocking twice, I turn back to Potter. "Today, you begin your lessons. Someone has to teach you how things work around here, and it sure as hell won't be me." At that moment, the door opens and Zara steps out.

"Yes…? Oh, h-hello Rose," she stammers, blushing. "C-can I help with anything?"

"Zara, darling. No, you can't. Fetch Scarlet."

Zara blushes furiously and quickly disappears back inside. A few moments later, she reappears with Scarlet behind her.

"Ah, Scarlet. I have a dilemma. Draco has conveniently disappeared for the day, and I am not in the mood to deal with Gryffindor ignorance this morning. Many find that being in the Chosen One's presence is awe-inspiring, but I disagree. It's vomit-inducing, to say the least. So be an angel – tell him the Creed rules and make sure he doesn't set the place on fire. I will be eternally grateful."

Before Scarlet can reply, Potter cuts in.

"Malfoy's not here? Where did he go?"

"That's none of your concern, Scarface." I wave him off without even glancing in his direction.

"Alright, I'll do it. And Zara can help me," the blonde girl says. Zara gives her a quick smile and looks back at me, awaiting approval.

I nod in agreement. "I don't care who does it – just get it done." I consider heading back to my room, but something makes me pause. I decide to observe Potter's first lesson and make sure they don't say anything stupid.

"I'll be over there if you need anything," I say to the two girls, gesturing towards one of the armchairs on the other side of the room. "So try not to need anything."

Scarlet nods and I leave her to it, making myself comfortable in the chair with a book. This should be interesting, and probably rather amusing too.

"I'll be right with you – let me just clear away my Potions homework. I'm a bit of a neat-freak," Scarlet explains, disappearing into her room again.

Zara and Potter are quiet for a long time while they wait, keeping their eyes firmly glued to the plush carpet beneath their feet. Finally, Potter grows a pair and breaks the silence.

"So, uh… Zara, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Harry."

"I know."

"Oh, uh… right. Yeah."

They fall silent once more. Oh Gods, this is hopeless. I'm about to intervene when Scarlet enters the room again.

"Alright, what would you like to know, Harry?" She sits down on the sofa and waits for him to join her before continuing. "The Creed History? The rules?"

"Start with the history."

Zara perches on the armrest and Scarlet smiles. "Well, The Slytherin's Creed was created by Salazar Slytherin, a few years after Hogwarts was founded. You see, Salazar thought that only Purebloods should be trained in the art of magic, but the other founders disagreed. So he created The Slytherin's Creed, made up of people who respected him and his ideas. People who understood his goals."

Potter nods in understanding. "Alright. So you lot just wander around and feel important because you're a part of some 'secret group'? What's the point?"

"Not exactly. We're… training." Scarlet pauses, searching for the right words. "There are twelve of us altogether – ten members and two leaders. Everyone here has the potential to perform very rare magic. Dark magic. That's why we were chosen – we're different. We possess powerful magical abilities beyond even Dumbledore's wildest dreams."

At this, Potter interrupts. "That's not possible. Dumbledore would never allow…"

"Dumbledore is a powerful wizard, Harry, but you forget – we have Salazar Slytherin on our side." Scarlet jumps up from her seat and points towards a bookshelf. "We have spell books that no one else in the world has seen before. The wisdom and ideas of the thousands of Creed members who came before us. Access to potion ingredients that the Ministry banned decades ago… Professor Snape comes down here every now and again to use some of our supplies."

"_Snape_?" Potter splutters. "He knows about this?"

"Of c-course. Professor Snape was a member of the Creed, back when he was a student here." Zara explains.

"But he's a half-blood. How…?"

"Many of us are not pureblood by your definition, Harry. We're not entirely sure how the process works, but when someone is Chosen to be a member of the Creed, it isn't based solely on their blood status. Intelligence and magical ability play a very big part. And, of course, it depends where their loyalties lie. Through this, half-bloods can be considered purebloods, by Creed definition," Scarlet pauses for a moment, allowing this new information to sink in, then continues. "If Creed members were all purebloods, we would have missed out on some of the greatest minds the Wizarding World has ever seen. Professor Snape, for example."

"And the Dark Lord himself," Zara adds quietly.

Scarlet nods in agreement. "When the Creed was founded, only purebloods were accepted. But as time has gone on, this ancient magic has begun to understand that without half-bloods, the magical community would die out completely. But the students who become members are all, in some way, descended from the most powerful and influential pureblood families in the world."

"Malfoy, Snape, Montague, Bain, Riddle, Stone, Tepes…" Zara begins to list them.

"What are the chances of a Muggle-born becoming a member?" Potter asks.

"It's never happened before, and I doubt it ever will. We may be tolerant of half-bloods, but we're not about to march in any equality protests. A Muggle-born just wouldn't fit in."

Potter bites his lip in concentration. "Hang on, you talk about this 'ancient magic' as if it's a real person. As if it has thoughts. Why?"

"In a way, it does. Not many people realise how powerful Salazar Slytherin was. Sometimes, it's as if his spirit still lingers here..."

"Creepy," Potter mutters under his breath.

"It's almost as if the Creed's Magic is made up of Salazar's magical signature. The Creed was founded upon his ideas, beliefs and knowledge - and even today, that's what we are striving to maintain. A true pureblood, Slytherin sense of power and loyalty. Some wizards and witches, like Professor Snape, may not be entirely pureblood, but they share Salazar's ideas and opinions regardless. I think that's what makes us all members of the Creed."

Zara suddenly giggles. "Speaking of Snape, I wonder what he will do when he finds you here…"

"You mean he could walk in at any moment?" Potter asks, glancing quickly over his shoulder.

"Oh yes," Scarlet replies. "Once you become a Creed Member, you can see the entrance, and after that, you can gain access at any time you like. There are three entrances to the Creed. The first one is in the Slytherin Common Room, which you already know, of course. The second entrance is in the boy's dorm, and the third in the girl's dorm. Makes it much easier for us to get down here, especially at night. Which reminds me…" She makes herself comfortable on the sofa again. "How did you get in, Harry?"

"Uh, I um… I just, um…" Potter stutters, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Come on, then, tell us!" Scarlet presses him.

"Everyone thinks it's my fault, and I'd like a chance to prove my innocence," Zara says shyly.

He sighs, before launching into his explanation. "I was looking for Malfoy. He's always disappearing, and I wanted to know what he was doing." Potter ducks his head to hide his flaming cheeks, which have turned a lovely shade of Gryffindor-red.

So, he was looking for Draco. My, my, that is interesting.

"How did you get into our common room?" Scarlet asks. She doesn't appear to have any interest in Potter's apparent obsession with Draco.

"I, uh, I followed Malfoy inside. He was distracted by his Transfiguration homework, so I managed to, uh, sneak upstairs and hide in one of the empty dorms. When he fell asleep on the sofa, I decided to explore your common room. And I was just about to leave when this door appeared in the wall. So I just, uh… walked in."

"You Gryffindors and your exasperating curiosity." Scarlet rolls her eyes good-naturedly and laughs. "This doesn't make sense, though. Rose and Draco have explained you're our final missing member, and that's obviously how you got in. But… it shouldn't be possible. Why are you a member?"

"Beats me," Potter shrugs. "I'm hardly the president of Salazar Slytherin's fan-club. Or Voldemort's, for that matter."

Zara flinches at the name, but Scarlet keeps her cool, tilting her head to one side in thought. "Hmm… it is a puzzle. Your loyalty lies with Dumbledore, there's no doubt about that. And you're a Gryffindor!"

Zara's eyes suddenly go wide with excitement. "Is it true you can speak Parseltongue? You might have more Slytherin in you than you think."

"It's true. I was almost sorted into Slytherin, you know. Maybe that has something to do with it." Potter shrugs again and sighs. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"I know one thing for certain – you're a very talented wizard. You wouldn't be here if you weren't. I'm sure we'll find some use for you, even if you are a good-for-nothing nosy Gryffindor," Scarlet teases.

"We Gryffindors take pride in our nosiness!" Potter exclaims, pretending to be offended. "Speaking of which, where do all these doors lead to?"

I glance quickly around the familiar room. Creed Common is shaped roughly like an oval, with doors and bookshelves lining the walls. The floor is a combination of dark, smooth stone and thick, green carpets, and from the ceiling hangs a magnificent chandelier, its candles casting a soft, yellow light over the room. Expensive-looking armchairs, like the one I'm curled up in, are dotted around the room. In the centre of it all are two large sofas and a coffee table, piled high with various spell books, and a few paces to the right is a heavy wooden table. We use this for Creed Meetings and study sessions. Slytherin green and silver are the dominating colours, and everything is stylish and elegant, but the room is not unwelcoming. Slytherins are known for their cold-hearts and vicious words, but deep down, we are still creatures of comfort.

"They lead to our rooms. We do sleep in our Slytherin dormitories, but sometimes we like to get away from it all and sleep down here." Scarlet turns to the four doors on the left wall. "The first room is empty. The second, Evan Etre and Rodríguez Montague. Blaze and Dameion share the third room, and the fourth door leads to the bathrooms." Scarlet then points to the three doors on the right side. "First door, the room that Zara and I share. Next to us is James, he doesn't have a roommate. And the third door leads to October Batanum and Lila Bain's room."

"Where does Malfoy sleep?" Potter asks, and I notice how hard he's trying to make his question sound casual. Scarlet doesn't appear to pick up on it. She points to the two heavy wooden doors at the front of the room.

"Through there. One door leads to Draco's room, the other to Rose's room. There's the door that connects the two rooms from the inside as well."

Potter nods and clears his throat. "And, uh, why is there an empty room? Doesn't anyone else want their own space?"

"Oh, we chose our rooms based on who we get along with, really. Sometimes one of us will move into the empty room when we've had a fight with our roommate, but it doesn't happen often," Zara explains, launching whole-heartedly into her favourite topic of conversation: gossip. "Evan and Rodríguez are dating, so they share a room. Blaze and Dameion are just good friends, and besides, Dameion definitely wouldn't want to share with his sister, Lila. They'd kill each other! Blaze would probably like to share a room with James – there's been something going on between them for ages – but James prefers to be alone. He's got one hell of a temper, so don't get on his bad side. October and Lila share a room because it works well – October hardly ever speaks, and Lila's a real chatterbox. Opposites attract, you know?"

"And I share with Zara to make sure she stays out of trouble," Scarlet jokes, ruffling Zara's hair and grinning.

"I think it's the other way around, actually," Zara replies, playfully sticking out her tongue at the other girl. "Anyway, Rose and Draco get their own rooms because they're the Creed Leaders."

"I guess the empty room belongs to you now," Scarlet adds. "You can start moving your stuff in later today, if you want."

Potter shakes his head. "I can't sleep down here! Ron will realise something's up."

"Oh, I know. But you'll be spending a lot of time in Creed Common – so you might as well make yourself comfortable. You could bring down some homework and a change of clothes or something."

I suddenly realise that I've been sitting in the same position for nearly an hour, absorbed in their exchange. I shift in my chair, and they all become aware of my presence again.

"Oh, Rose! I almost forgot you were there," Scarlet laughs. "Is it alright if Harry takes the empty room next to Evan and Rodríguez?"

"I suppose so," I reply, standing and stretching my aching muscles.

"Great!" Scarlet exclaims, shooing Potter towards the staircase. "Enough facts and history for today, I think. You might as well start fetching your stuff now; everyone else will be headed to lunch soon. Zara and I would help you carry, but people would begin to get suspicious. Remember, you'll be lying your way out of a lot of tricky situations from now on. What was your excuse for disappearing this morning, by the way?"

"I told Ron I was going to buy Hermione a birthday present, so I needed him to distract her for the day."

Scarlet nods in approval. "Great job, you're a natural! Looks like you do have a Slytherin streak in you after all."

Potter looks around the room again in disbelief. "This is all so unreal."

"Better get used to it, mate. There's no escaping The Slytherin's Creed." Scarlet chuckles, then pushes him up the stairs. "Go on then. See you soon! Don't forget, the password to get back into the common room is '_Vipera_'."

Potter disappears up the staircase, and Scarlet turns to me. "That went well!"

"Best friends with Dumbledore's Golden Boy, are we?" I sneer; discarding the book I was pretending to read and stretching again. "What would your parents say?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Rose. I'm just making the best of an awkward situation."

"I like him," Zara says quietly. "He's not that bad, really."

I scoff. "'_Not that bad_'? He's a Gryffindor, a blood-traitor, and he's working for the enemy. This should never have happened!"

"But it did happen! We can't argue with the Creed's Magic, Rose, you know that," Scarlet sighs. "Just trust that it will work out for the best, okay?" She slings an arm around Zara's shoulders and they disappear into their room.

Fuming, I pace the room a few times before collapsing back into my armchair.

Scarlet is right – I can't argue with the magic. The Creed has decided that Harry James Potter is our twelfth and final member, and I will simply have to accept it. But if he thinks he can walk in here and win everybody over with his blasted Gryffindor charm – well, he's got another thing coming. I'll be watching him very closely from now on.

And he sure as hell better be watching his step.


End file.
